I'm Sorry
by babbybyun
Summary: Kata maaf mungkin sudah terlambat untuk Chanyeol ucapkan. Penyesalan selalu menyergap hatinya ketika mengingat semua perlakuan buruknya pada gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia dan mencintainya. Demi mendapatkan sebuah maaf dari gadis yang dicintainya apapun akan dia lakukan. Chanbaek/GS
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan pandangan sinis yang ditunjukan padanya. Bukan hal mudah baginya menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan suasana seperti ini. Sejak menginjakan kaki di Zeus International High School dua tahun lalu, Baekhyun -nama gadis mungil itu- sudah menerima tatapan sinis bahkan ada yang menatapnya jijik karena dia siswi beasiswa miskin yang dengan beruntungnya bisa masuk menjadi salah satu siswi di Zeus IHS berkat otak cemerlangnya. Parasnya yang cantik nan manis tidak mendukung asistensinya disekolah karena tertutup oleh kasta rendah yang melekat pada dirinya.

Brukk...

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan dengan tidak elitnya segelas cup kopi menumpahi jas sekolahnya dan kemeja seragam seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat siapa seseorang yang sudah ditabraknya. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang barusaja ia tabrak . Dan matanya bertambah membulat ketika melihat tiga orang lainnya yang berdiri dibelakang namja itu.

"Su... Sunbae.. Mianhae.. Aku tak sengaja. " Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong jasnya untuk membersihkan kemeja namja didepannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh namja itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis karena sakit.

"Kau.! Gadis miskin tak tahu diri, berani-beraninya menampakan dirimu dihadapan ku dengan cara seperti ini.?! " namja itu sedikit geram tanpa sadar semakin meremas tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Sebelah tangan namja itu meraih gelas jus yang dibawa oleh temannya dan langsung menumpahkan jus itu ke seragam Baekhyun. Namja itu menyeringai dan dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu semakin terhuyung. Para siswa disekitar mereka tertawa melihat apa yang dialami oleh Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang perduli dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Keempat namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya, air mata menetes perlahan di pipi putihnya.

"Kau sungguh kejam pada gadis itu Yeol. " namja blasteran itu membuka suara, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Yeoja miskin sepertinya memang pantas mendapatkan hal seperti itu Kris . Memang dia siapa beraninya menumpahkan kopi dikemeja ku. " Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Kris.

"Dasar kekanakan kau hyung." Namja berkulit pucat mengejek sikap Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol hanya berdecak.

"Ajaklah dia bermain main Hyung,, dia lumayan cantik menurutku. " kini namja berkulit Tan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Dia bukan type ku. " Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada datar. Sementara Kai, namja berkulit Tan itu hanya mengedikan bahunya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengingat wajah Baekhyun.

"Astaga... Baek... Kau kenapa?" yeoja cantik bermata rusa dan bermata doo memekik bersamaan ketika melihat kondisi Baekhyun dari ujung koridor. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tak apa Lu, Soo. "

"Tak apa bagaimana? Lihat kondisi mu,, bajumu kotor. Ya Tuhan..." Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu,, aku membawa seragam dilokerku,, pakai saja. Ayo..." Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Luhan menuju loker para siswa.

Hanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun tanpa memandang status mereka. Mereka lumayan kaya, Luhan Putri tunggal pemilik agency besar di Cina, sementara Kyungsoo Putri seorang Jaksa terkenal di Seoul. Baekhyun cukup bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka walaupun diawal dia merasa sanksi karena penampilan cantik Luhan dan Kyungsoo membuatnya takut berteman dengan dua gadis cantik itu.

Baekhyun menarik narik rok yang digunakannya karena menurutnya itu terlalu pendek, setengah paha Baekhyun. Karena itu seragam milik kyungsoo dan tubuh kyungsoo lebih pendek beberapa centi dari baekhyun. Walaupun pas tapi tetap saja dia risih. Apalagi sejak keluar dari kamar mandi semua mata para namja menatap lapar pada dirinya. Baekhyun , Luhan, dan Kyungsoo diberkati wajah cantik dan tubuh sempurna walau mereka tergolong mungil.

"Berhenti menarik rok mu Baek. " kyungsoo memutar matanya malas , sementara Luhan hanya terkikik.

" tapi ini terlalu pendek Soo. " baekhyun sedikit cemberut.

"APA...! kau mengataiku pendek? " kyungsoo melotot pada baekhyun, sementara baekhyun meringis, dan Luhan sudah tertawa.

" bukan kau yang pendek Soo, tapi rok milikmu. "

"Tapi secara tidak langsung kau... "

"Cukup.! " tiba tiba Luhan memekik, cukup jengah juga melihat dua temannya bertengkar walaupun mereka kelihatan lucu.

"soo diamlah,, jangan protes. Karena tubuh mu memang pendek, setidaknya paling pendek diantara kami. Dan kau nona Byun, kau hidup diera modern bukan di era dinasti Joseon, jadi berhentilah menarik rok yang kau pakai, itu sudah menjadi style untuk era kita. Jadi nikmatilah. " Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya cemberut. Ketiga gadis cantik itu melenggang menuju ke kelas mereka ,kelas 11-2.

Baekhyun pulang pukul 7 malam karena sedari pulang sekolah dia langsung menuju ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari buku yang bisa membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung, jarak rumah Baekhyun dan perpustakaan kota cukup jauh kira-kira memakan waktu setengah jam dengan berjalan kaki. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak memilih menaiki Bus kota? Jawabannya simple, karena dia ingin berhemat. Baekhyun terus berjalan melewati gang sempit untuk menuju rumahnya, karena rumah baekhyun terletak di tengah perkampungan biasa. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah dibelakangnya. Perasaan tak enak menjalari hatinya. Berusaha berfikir positif, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkah kakinya, tangannya memegang selempang tasnya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba rambut panjangnya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang, menyebabkan tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung menabrak tubuh seorang namja. Baekhyun melotot kaget melihat tiga orang namja mengelilinginya. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan sekolah Baekhyun, namun dia tidak mengenali ketiga namja itu. Gadis itu meringis ketika tarikan dirambutnya menguat.

"Akkhh.. Mau apa kalian?" Baekhyun membuka suara pelan, sedangkan ketiga namja itu menyeringai .

"Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar denganmu nona. " namja tinggi didepan Baekhyun membuka suara, dan tanpa diduga mereka mulai menggerayangi tubuh berisi Baekhyun.

"Jangan.! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Baekhyun berteriak antara sakit dan panik. Sakit karena tarikan pada rambutnya dan panik ketika ketiga namja itu, minus yang memegang rambut Baekhyun menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Diamlah dan nikmati saja. " mereka menggiring tubuh Baekhyun ke ujung gang, dihempaskannya tubuh Baekhyun pada tumpukan kardus bekas diujung gang. "

"Tolong... Tidak.! .. Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini.! " baekhyun berteriak panik, mau laripun tak bisa karena tubuhnya dipojokan oleh kelima namja itu. Sementara ketiga namja itu mendekati baekhyun seraya melepas kancing kemeja seragam mereka. Baekhyun menitikan air mata takut, dia tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman satu sekolahnya ini. Salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka jas seragam baekhyun, gadis itu memberontak, menolak apa yang dilakukan namja itu.

"Tidak! Hikss... Aku mohon jangan.! " Baekhyun menendang dada namja itu, membuat namja itu tersungkur.

"Brengsek.! "

Plakkk...

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi baekhyun membuat sudut bibirnya sobek.

Dua diantara mereka menarik baekhyun berdiri, memegangi sisi kiri dan kanan tangan Baekhyun,, gadis itu terisak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya walaupun sia sia.

Sedangkan namja yang ditendang oleh baekhyun, merobek paksa kemeja seragam baekhyun, membuat dada sintal yeoja itu terekspos. Ketiga namja itu menyeringai, sementara baekhyun sudah terisak karena malu dan merasa dilecehkan.

"Tolong..! Hikss... Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini, aku mohon!." baekhyun berteriak panik ketika namja sebelah kanannya mulai meraba pantatnya. Namja didepan baekhyun mulai mencium bibirnya dengan rakus. Baekhyun menggerkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Karena kesal ditamparnya pipi baekhyun membuat gadis itu terdiam karena lelah berteriak dan sakit merasakan tamparan kedua dipipinya.

"Tidurkan dia. " kedua namja lainnya menghempaskan tubuh baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun merangkak mundur sambil menutup bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Tidak... Jangann... Hikss.. "

"Nikmatilah permainan kami. " mereka segera mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mata dan berpasrah diri menerima apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Bukkkk... Duaghh...

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang tersungkur. Karena terhalang oleh air mata, dilihatnya dengan samar ketiga namja itu sudah tersungkur di tanah. Seorang namja tinggi membelakangi baekhyun kembali memukuli ketiga namja itu hingga mereka pingsang. Namja itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terdiam ditempatnya.

"Gwencanha? " namja itu bertanya lembut setelah berjongkok dihadapan baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit kaget melihat siapa namja dihadapannya ini.

"Ka... Kau..


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa readers :D

Sebelumnya Beby mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca FF ini. Ini FF pertama aku.

Jujur aku bingung mau lanjutin apa enggak :D

Buat yang udah review makasih banyak ya :* ,, buat silent readers? Gpp lah,, aku juga ucapin makasih banyak udah mau luangin waktu buat baca ini FF.

Untuk chap selanjutnya aku masih mau mempertimbangkan buat lanjut apa kagak :D

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu aja ya :*


End file.
